


Turn the tables

by KBRC87



Series: Castle Pornado [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: Animated GIFs, Caskett, Castle Pornado, F/M, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBRC87/pseuds/KBRC87
Summary: A season 3 AU Castle Pornado Ficlet





	Turn the tables

**Turn the tables**

** **

Castles agent Paula thought it would be a good idea to show up at James Patterson’s book party. To his amazement, Detective Beckett hadn’t hesitated long when he asked her if she would accompany him.

The event took place in a café and they sat in the far corner of the room at a small table. Rick quickly got bored as the reading began. Actually, the latest thriller from another writer didn’t interest him, even if they played poker together. Only Kate seemed genuinely interested in Patterson. Which actually made Castle really jealous. He wondered how he could bring his partner’s attention back to him.

Following an impulse, he reached under the table and began stroking the inside of Kate’s bare knee as he unobtrusively looked at Patterson. He was counting on the detective leaping to her feet, slapping him, and running out angrily.

But nothing like that happened. She didn’t show anything, but apparently continued to listen unimpressed. That made Rick more courageous. He slipped deeper and deeper under the table to push his hand up her thigh.

He had almost reached his goal, when Kate got up without warning, pushed her chair right next to his, sat down again and crossed her legs. He looked even more surprised as her hand settled on the bulge in his pants.

Beckett wasn’t prude and massaged him firmly through the fabric.

He groaned softly. “If you keep this up, I will come.”

“Isn’t that the whole point of the exercise?” Kate asked rhetorically without taking her eyes off the stage.

“Then everyone will see what happened.”

Now Kate looked at her partner with raised eyebrows. “If you don’t shut up right now, everyone will hear it too.”

Castle shifted uneasily in his chair as Kate continued to massage his cock. He bit his lip to keep from moaning.

He felt his testicles swell as his orgasm approached inexorably. Rick felt like a fourteen-year-old who had no control over his penis. But he couldn’t really do much about it because Beckett was relentless.

Castle had just resigned himself to the fact that he would probably be embarrassed in front of everyone, as Kate withdrew her hand.

“What? … Kate … please!”

She looked at him with a grin. “Please what?”

“Please let me come,” he whispered pleadingly. “I have the feeling, otherwise my balls will fall off.”

Beckett laughed and a few guests turned to face them.

“Oh, God,” Castle muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

Kate took the opportunity and touched him again. Rick clawed at the edge of the table and gritted his teeth to avoid telltale sounds. His orgasm made his body twitch and he felt his semen sucking through his pants. Good thing he had put on a slightly longer jacket today.

~~~

James Patterson wasn’t really surprised that his friend Rick and Detective Beckett disappeared before the end of the book party. He thought he recognized from afar that Rick wasn’t feeling well. He was all the more pleased that Castle had come at all …

_[Crosspost from Tumblr](https://continue-to-be-amazing.tumblr.com/post/186931466541/turn-the-tables-a-season-3-au-castles-agent) _


End file.
